Ash's Time
by PokemonBecause
Summary: Ash is clueless about sex. But, with Brock and Drew by his side, he might be able to find the girl of his dreams. Or will he? M for lemon in later chapters. Pokeshipping and Contestshipping! COMPLETE!
1. The Porn Shop

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

**Ash: **17  
**Drew: **14  
**Brock: **25

Ash wakes up with a loud yawn, he sees two people in front of him.

**Ash: **What are you guys doing in my room?

**Drew: **Look again.

Ash realized he was in a car. Brock was driving while Drew was in the passenger seat and he was in the back.

**Ash: **What's going on? Where are you taking me? Where's Pikachu?

**Brock: **Relax Ash. Pikachu is at your house.

**Ash: **Guys what's going on?

**Brock**: Ash, there's a time in every man's life where they fall in love.

**Ash: **...

**Brock: **And when they love each other very much. They make love.

**Ash: **What?

**Drew: **We are going to get you laid man!

**Ash: **Laid? What's that mean?

**Drew: **Your going to have sex!

**Ash: **WHAT!? I can't have sex! I can't! Uh, what's sex?

**Brock**: Here will talk about it over at this Adult Video.

They pull in the driveway as Ash looks at the store in confusion.

**Ash: **Adult Video? Is that like, some kind of restraunt?

**Brock: **Come in and see.

**Ash: **How come your not coming Drew?

**Drew: **Cause I'm not eighteen yet.

**Ash: **Neither am I. How come you have to be eighteen to go in here?

**Brock: **You'll see. For now, just pretend your eighteen.

**Ash: **Ok...

They both walk in as Drew cracks up laughing. Once Ash walks in, he sees naked posters everywhere.

**Ash: **The heck are we?

Brock then goes up to the cashier and high fives him.

**Cashier: **Hey Brock. Nice to see you again. What would you like this time?

**Brock: **It's not for me. It's for him.

Brock points to Ash, who is looking at the naked posters.

**Cashier: **Virgin?

**Brock: **Big time!

**Cashier: **I got the perfect porn for him.

They walk to the back of the room as the cashier gets two video cassettes.

**Cashier: **There you go.

**Brock: **How much do I owe you?

**Cashier**: It's on the house. By the looks of this kid...

Ash pokes the naked poster.

**Cashier**: He needs help.

**Brock**: I know. Seeya!

Ash and Brock go back in the car and take off.

**Ash: **Brock? What was that place?

**Drew: **Did you get it?

**Brock: **Yeah.

Brock high-fives Drew as Ash wonders off in confusion. They make it to Ash's house, with his Mom and Pikachu gone. They sit in the living room.

**Drew: **Ok Ash. Sex is where a man sticks his penis, in a woman's vagina.

**Ash: **...

**Drew: **And your going to have sex.

**Ash: **So... I stick my penis in what?

**Brock: **Here watch these videos. And when you are done. Come get us. We will be down stairs.

Brock and Drew go downstairs as Ash puts a tape in.

**Brock: **You think Ash will learn?

**Drew: **He has plenty of time. Now, lets start that LIST.

**To Be Continued in Chapter 2! Review Please!**


	2. The Advice

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

Ash watched the video come on. He saw a man and woman sitting on a bed. They began to kiss and move on top of each other. They began to french kiss as Ash felt his member get hard. After they were done kissing, the man took off the woman's shirt. He lets his toungue slide down her belly, to her panties. Somehow with his toungue, he took her panties.

**Ash: **How did he do that?

The man slurped down into her as she moaned in pleasure. Ash felt his member get harder. The man climbed back up onto the woman as he slowly aimed his penis toward her vigina. It soon slid in there with force. The man began to grind as the woman squeezed his butt and moan. Finally the man gave a gasp and fell on top of her. The video turned off as Ash got confused.

**Ash**: What happend to him? Looks like he had tough battle at the Battle Frontier or something?

The video then said, Special Thanks to Delia Ketchum and Samuel Oak.

**Ash**: WHAT!? My MOM! Prof. Oak!

Ash ran downstairs and saw Drew and Brock watching TV.

**Ash**: How old is this video?

**Brock**: Eighteen years. Why?

**Ash**: I just saw my Mom and Prof. Oak have sex.

**Brock**: What?! That's who was on the video?!

**Drew**: So, your Prof. Oak's child?

**Ash: **Wow.

**Brock: **Ok anyway. Do you know what sex is now?

**Ash: **Penis in vigina?

**Brock: **Good job! Now Drew-

**Ash: **Hey Drew are you going to learn how to have sex to?!

**Drew: **No I'm to young. I'm just here to teach you how to get smooth with the ladies. I may have the body of a fourteen year old, but I have the mine like a thirty-year old! Come on follow me to the kitchen!

**Ash: **Brock? Where are you going?

**Brock: **That other tape I bought was for me. Seeya soon!

Brock runs upstairs as Drew and Ash sit in the kitchen.

**Drew: **Ok I'll be a girl and you be the boy.

**Ash: **Isn't that gay?

**Drew: **Just pretend I'm a girl ok.

**Ash: **K...

**Drew: **Uhhh, name a girl you like.

**Ash: **Uhhhhhhh...

**Drew: **...Surely you like one girl right?

**Ash: **...

**Drew: **Here how bout that Anabel!

**Ash: **From battle tower!? I don't like her!

**Drew: **Please! I saw you flirting with her! Besides your blushing! Ok, I'll be Anabel ok. Erm, Hello Ash.

**Ash: **(You fucking squirt) Uhhhh, Anabel there is something I need to tell you.

**Drew: **What is it Ash?

**Ash: **You want to have sex?

**Drew: **God damnit Ash! You don't just ask a girl if they want to have sex! You'll get your ass kicked for sure. (Even though when I was dared to ask a girl that, she said ok. To bad I was only seven)

**Ash: **Sorry.

**Drew: **Ok, lets try this again. Hello Ash.

**Ash: **Hey Anabel, can I stick my penis in your vigina?

**Drew: **... Lets try again. Hello Ash.

**Ash: **Hey Anabel, ummm. Your hair looks nice.

**Drew: **Thank you Ash. So, how have you been.

**Ash: **Fine, you?

**Drew: **Great.

**Ash: **Cool, so want to have sex?

**Drew: **Damnit Ash! Can't you- wait a minute.

Drew looks out the window and sees Delia come out of her car with Pikachu.

**Drew: **Holy shit!

**Ash: **Hey! Thought you guys said my Mom was going to be gone for hours.

**Drew: **That's what I thought! Come on!

Drew and Ash go outside and jump in a bush. Pikachu goes to take a pee as Delia walks inside. Pikachu notices Ash and Drew and walks toward them.

**Ash: **Pikachu go inside! Don't say anything!

**Pikachu: **Pika?

**Ash: **I'm going to have sex buddy!

Pikachu runs inside as Drew nudges Ash.

**Drew: **Fuck, Brock's in your room!

They look up and see Brock masturbating through a window.

**Drew: **Crap your Mom's getting ready to head upstairs! Brock.

Drew and Ash threw rocks at the window. Brock looked at them as they yelled Delia!

Brock grabbed his videos and hid in the closet as Delia entered the room.

**Delia: **Ash? Are you here honey? You better not be hiding in that closet again.

**Drew: **Oh shit! Um, hurry throw a rock!

Ash throws a rock at the window. Delia comes to check as Brock quickly runs past her and heads downstairs. But on his way, his pants fell down as he tripped downstairs. Delia hearing the crash, heads downstairs. Drew and Ash quickly carry an unconsious Brock out and into his car in the backyard.

**Drew: **Hurry drive!

**Ash: **I don't have the key!

**Drew: **Here!

**Ash: **I don't have a drivers license!

**Drew: **Here she comes go!

Ash drives off as Delia steps outside.

**Delia: **Those people must have broke into my house and took Ash! Good thing I got a license plate number!

**To Be Continued in Chapter 3! Review Please!**


	3. The List

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

As Ash drove, Brock woke up.

**Brock: **Ash? Why are you driving?! Switch me spots!

Ash got in the back as Brock got up front.

**Brock: **Ok, Drew did you give him the advice?

**Drew: **I tried, but he's hopeless.

**Brock: **Kind of figured that. Well, I have the list. We will read it once we stop.

**Drew: **Stop where?

**Ash: **Hey guys! My Mom is following us!

**Drew: **Shit! She probably thought we kidnapped Ash or something.

**Brock: **Might as well pull over.

Brock pulled over as Delia ran up to the car.

**Delia: **Get out of the car Ash! GET OUT!

Delia pulled Ash out as Brock and Drew got out.

**Delia: **Your lucky I didn't call the cops mister!

**Brock: **Please Delia. We are just going to have a battle. That's all.

**Delia: **Why should I believe you?!

**Drew: **Fine, were not going to have a battle. But Ash will be alright.

**Delia: **Oh ok. Bye Ash. Be good!

Delia leaves as Brock and Ash look at Drew.

**Drew: **What can I say? I'm handsome.

They drive to the basement of Brock's house. Inside is pictures of nude girls, a table, and a light bulb above it.

Drew and Ash sit down as Brock pulls out a piece of paper.

**Brock: **Ok, Ash. Here's a list of all the girls that ever liked you.

**Drew: **Yeah and- HEY! Why's May's name on this list?

**Brock: **Hmmm, uh, I'll just scratch that out. Ok, here Ash.

As Ash reads and blushes, Brock and Drew began to laugh.

**Ash: **Um... How do you know they like me?

**Brock: **Ok, you want proof huh? Ok, first of all Misty. I could tell because you guys always used to argue. And plus you know when we left from Jhoto. Well, Misty kept looking romanticly in your eyes.

**Ash**: Never noticed.

**Drew**: You never notice anything.

**Brock**: Then Anabel, Drew said she kept blushing every time she turned away from you. Can't beat that.

**Ash**: I noticed that but I thought she was just sick.

Brock and Drew fall down.

**Brock**: Yeah, well your wrong. And Dawn, she just told me you were cute.

Ash blushes.

**Ash**: Ok.

**Brock**: So, you go home now, get some training in. And tommorow, I sware, you will lose your virginity.

**Ash**: Ok...

**Drew**: I'll spin the night with you. I'll try to give you more advice.

**Brock**: Ok, then. Meet you in my yard in the morning.

Drew and Ash go home into Ash's room.

**Drew: **Ok, Brock lended us another porn tape. You learn, while I distract your Mom.

**Ash: **And he said I had to masturbate while I watch it.

**Drew: **Yep. Good luck!

**Ash: **Ok lets begin.

Ash unzipped his pants and took off his boxers. He put the tape in and sat down.

**Ash: **Wow, it got bigger.

Meanwhile downstairs, Drew was watching TV with Delia.

**Drew: **So you like battles huh?

**Delia: **Yep.

**Drew: **(Why can't she be younger)

Suddenly, they heard a scream.

**Delia: **That was Ash! I better-

**Drew: **No, you just stay here. He probably just went to the bathroom and the poor boy must've fell in.

Drew runs upstairs to see Ash putting his pants on.

**Drew: **What's wrong?

**Ash: **Looks on the floor! That's what's wrong!

Drew looked at the floor, it was wet.

**Drew**: Congrats Ash. You cummed.

**Ash**: Cummed?

**Drew**: (Whispers in Ash's ear)

**Ash**: So that's why Prof. Oak past out on my Mom.

**Drew: **Yeah. Ok, seeya in the morning.

The next morning, Brock, Drew, and Ash were at the entrance to Cerulean Gym.

**Brock: **Oh and Ash. If you do have sex. Girls have this thing called an Orgasm.

**Ash: **Take it that's not a Pokemon.

**Brock: **No, anyway. If you cum before they have a complete orgasm. They'll be pissed.

**Ash: **So why don't I just hold my cum.

**Brock: **Trust me it's impossible.

**Ash: **Well, I atleast try.

Suddenly, Daisy walks out.

**Daisy: **Try what?

**Ash: **Hey Daisy? Is Misty here?

**Daisy: **Let me guess you want to have sex with her?

**Ash: **How'd you know?

**Brock: **ASH!

**Daisy: **Like don't worry, I won't tell. And, how do I know you ask? Like, when all men ask, "Is She here?" That is like pretty much saying, "Is she horny?"

**Ash: **...

**Daisy: **Go on in, she's swimming.

Ash goes in as Brock is grabbed by Daisy.

**Brock: **??

**Daisy: **You still owe me money punk!

**Brock: **i said I wouldn't give you any money until I saw you had a threesome with the other two.

**Drew: **Holy shit! She's a hooker!

**Daisy: **Wow your cute! How old are you kid?

**Drew: **Umm, eighteen.

**Daisy: **Your cute, but a bad lier.

**Drew: **I get that a lot.

**Daisy: **Come on Brock. Lets go get dirty.

**Brock: **Ok hold on. Drew, I need you to set these camera's by Misty's bed, ok?

**Drew: **Why can't I go with you?

**Daisy: **Come on Brock, I need someone to clean me.

**Brock: **Your fourteen.

Brock leaves as Drew sadly sneaks to Misty's room.

**To Be Continued in Chapter 4! Review Please!**


	4. The Cerulean City Gym

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

**Misty: **18

Drew looked for a room, he found only one room figuring it was Misty's. He sat a small camera above the TV and quickly ran out of the gym. Meanwhile, Ash went to the pool where he saw Misty relaxing.

**Ash**: Hey Misty!

Misty looked back at Ash.

**Misty**: Hey Ash! What are you doing here?

**Ash**: Just here to visit you know.

**Misty**: Ok, well, let me go change then we will visit.

Misty ran to her room as Ash sat down and waited. Back outside, Drew waited for Brock until finally he came out.

**Drew**: Did you have fun?

**Brock: **No. I forgot a condom.

**Drew: **Hurry, I got the camera set up lets go!

Brock and Drew got in his car and hit behind a building. Brock pulled out a labtop and pulled up a screen of Misty's bedroom.

**Brock: **Ash. Today's your day.

Suddenly, they both saw Misty walk in. She began to change.

**Drew: **WHOA!

**Brock: **Hey fourteen year old, stay out of this!

Brock pushes Drew out of the car and locks the door.

Back inside, Ash saw Misty come out of her room. They began to walk around the gym. They stopped when they arrived at Misty's room.

**Brock: **Ok here we go.

**Drew: **Let me in!

**Brock: **Sorry, I'll lets you in when it's over. Here's a yo-yo!

**Drew: **You suck!

**Brock: **Here I let you in, but once the fun starts...

**Drew: **Ok!

**Ash:** Hey Misty, ummm. Your hair looks nice.

**Misty: **Thanks Ash. So how have you been?

**Drew: **Wait a minute?

**Flashback:**

**Ash:** Hey Anabel, ummm. Your hair looks nice.

**Drew:** Thank you Ash. So, how have you been.

**Ash:** Fine, you?

**Drew:** Great.

**Ash:** Cool, so want to have sex?

**Drew:** Damnit Ash!

**End of Flashback.**

**Drew: **OH SHIT! ASH NO!

**Ash: **Fine you?

**Misty: **Great.

**Drew: **NOOOOOOOO!

**Ash: **Cool, so want to have se-

**Drew: **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Misty: **Did you hear something?

**Ash: **No I didn't- hey? What's this camera doing here?

**Misty: **I don't know. It's not mine.

**Ash: **Might as well shut it off.

**Brock&Drew: **NOOOOOOOOO!

Ash turned off the camera as Drew and Brock through a fit.

**Brock: **I take it back he's not getting laid today.

**Drew: **Now what do we do?

**Brock: **I'm going to go bye a condom. You try to get that camera back up.

Drew is thrown out of the car as Brock drives off.

**Drew: **Fuck you man!

Back inside, Misty and Ash were still sitting on the bed.

**Misty: **So? What were you saying?

**Ash: **I can't remember now. I know one thing I'm hungry.

**Misty: **Here, lets go get some lunch.

As they walked out of the room, Drew was outside looking up at Misty's window. It was three stories high.

**Drew: **If I come through a door I'll be spotted. Only thing to do. Roserade! Use your vines to lift me up there!

Drew was carried up to the window. He quickly turned the camera back on. The doorknob began to twist so he ran and jumped out the window. Ash came in and grabbed his hat.

**Ash: **Hmmm? The camera came on again.

Ash shut it off as he went into the kitchen.

**Hope you enjoyed! Chapter 5 coming soon! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. The Only One

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

Drew sat got up and ran toward the kitchen window. Ash was sitting with Misty eating spagetti.

**Drew: **Guess I better call Brock.

Drew pulled out his cell phone and dialed Brock's number.

**Brock: **What's up Drew?

**Drew: **Ok the camera is back up. They are eating right now so check if it's working.

Brock got in the car and looked at the labtop. It was blank.

**Brock: **Nope, it's not.

**Drew: **What?! I turned it on!

**Brock: **Well make sure.

**Drew: **But...

**Brock: **Just go!

Drew hung up on Brock and looked up to Misty's room.

**Drew:** This is pissing me off.

He had his Roserade again throw him up there. He saw the camera was shut off.

**Drew: **He must've shut it off again. I better put it somewhere where he won't find it.

Drew looked around for another shelf. Suddenly he heard Misty and Ash coming back upstairs. He quickly hid in the closet with the camera in his hand. Misty and Ash sat on the bed. Misty was telling him stories of the battles she's been in.

**Drew: **A Goldeen stabbing a Cloyster? Guess that's one way to get in the mood.

As they continued to talk, Drew's phone began to ring. Misty and Ash looked toward the closet. Misty began to walk toward the closet. Drew turned his phone off as he tried to hide. Ash realizing what was going on, had to think of something fast.

**Ash: **Misty!

**Misty: **What?! What's wrong?

**Ash: **Do you want to have sex with me?!

**Misty: **What?

**Drew: **(Holy shit!)

Ash and Misty blushed bright red. Since Misty was to shock to move, Drew snuck out the window. Brock was at the bottom.

**Brock: **Why didn't you answer your cell? What's going on?

**Drew: **Ok ok. I went to go make sure the camera worked. So I went back into her room and turned it back on after Ash turned it off. Then they came back so I quickly hid myself in the closet with the camera in my hand. Then they began to talk about battles suddenly my phone began to ring. Misty was heading toward the door when Ash yelled something terrible paralyzing her. So I snuck out the window.

**Brock: **Damn. So, what'd he say.

**Drew: **He asked her if she wanted to have sex with him.

**Brock: **...Shit he's fucked.

Suddenly they heard a big crash out front. They went to check when they saw Ash walking down the road.

**Brock: **Ash what happend?

**Ash: **Misty hates me now. She told me to never speak to her again.

**Brock: **Ouch. Well don't worry. You still have Anabel and Dawn.

**Ash: **But I like Misty. When we first started this all I thought about was getting laid. But, after talking with Misty, eating with her, and looking at her. I realized I loved her.

**Brock: **Ash, Ash, Ash. You still have much to learn.

**Ash: **Ok no! You still have much learn! You do! I mean damn! You fuck a girl then move on to the next one. You only stay with one girl if you have no condoms! Then you leave! You don't care about the girls! You don't know anything about sex, love, or relationships you fucking dick!

**Brock: **You know what! Fuck you! If you think you don't need any help fine! Come on Drew.

**Drew: **No Brock. Ash's right. You know nothing about girls.

**Brock: **Your both fucking fags!

Brock got in his car and left as Drew and Ash went to a restraunt.

**Ash: **You think Misty will be mad at me forever?

**Drew: **Nah. Hell, I walked in on May when she was changing. She was mad at me for a few days but we still like each other.

**Ash: **You guys **like** each other?

**Drew: **(Blushes) Uhhhhh, no. Not that way. Friend way. Heheheheh...

**Ash: **Oh.

**Drew: **So, you want to be friends with Misty again?

**Ash: **Ummmmm...

**Drew: **Or would you rather be with her?

**Ash: **Choice 2.

**Drew: **Ok. Then lets do this. They don't call me Mr. Ladiesman for nothing.

**Ash: **Who called you that?

**Drew: **...

**Hope you enjoyed! Chapter 6 coming soon! REVIEW! **


	6. The Recording

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

Drew slept over at Ash's house for the night.

**Drew: **Ok, lets begin to train you into the perfect ladiesman like me. If you fail, I'll make Pikachu zap you.

**Ash: **WHAT!?

**Drew: **I'll be pissed off Misty, while you be yourself. GO!

**Ash: ...**What the hell am I supposed to say?

**ZAP!**

**Ash: **Ow...

**Drew: **Lets start with some questions. Question one, If a girl ask you if she looks fat, what do you do?

**Ash: **Tell her the truth?

**Drew: **NO! Tell her she's thin and hot!

**ZAP!**

**Ash: **Mother Fu-

**Drew: **Question 2, If a girl ask you to go hang with her, but you want to battle a gym leader. What do you do?

**Ash: **Ah that's easy! Go battle!

**ZAP!**

**Drew: **Ok, we will continue the questions after dinner.

Meanwhile at Cerulean City, Misty was walking through her aquarium.

**Misty: **Ash...I'm so sorry I yelled at you. I was just suprised. I thought you never liked me.

**Daisy: **Ash trouble?

**Misty: **Yeah.

**Daisy: **Go to him. After all he diserves an apology after the bitching you gave him earlier.

**Misty: **Guess your right. Hopefully he'll forgive me.

**Daisy**: If you see Brock, tell him we are done.

**Misty**: Ok...

Misty went to go get her jacket on as Daisy headed toward her room. Suddenly Misty heard a scream. She saw Daisy unconsious on the floor and two figures standing above her. Misty was about to reach for her Pokeball until everything went black.

Back at Ash's, Drew and Ash began to head upstairs.

**Drew: **Ash, I might have found a way to get you and Misty together.

**Ash: **How?

**Drew: **I recorded your audio when your were yelling at Brock. When you told him you loved Misty. She'll have to love you then!

**Ash: **Sweet!

Once they walked in Ash's room, they saw a giant mess in the corner.

**Ash**: The hell?

Drew quickly ran over there and began to dig.

**Drew**: Thank god my cell is still here.

**Ash**: They didn't steal anything.

**Drew**: Wait. This isn't my cell. It's user name is CutieLover.

**Ash**: Maybe they switched your name.

**Drew**: Lets see if that recording is still there.

**Ash**: Is it?

**Drew**: Yeah.

**Ash**: Wonder who would want to change your user name?

**Drew**: Don't know but, go ahead and listen to the recording. I have to take a piss.

As Drew went to the bathroom, Ash started the recording.

**Recording**: ASH! ASH! HELP! HELP! ASSSSH!

**Ash**: Misty?!

**Drew**: What was that?

**Ash**: It was Misty screaming.

Drew took his phone and noticed paint on it.

**Drew**: This isn't my phone. This time I'm for sure.

**Ash**: What time was this recorded?

**Drew**: About an hour ago.

**Ash**: Let me call Misty to see if she's ok.

Drew handed Ash the phone as he dialed Misty's number. After ringing two times, it was finally answerd.

**Ash: **Misty are you ok?

**Voices on the other line: **

Prepare for Trouble!

Make it Double!

**Ash: **Team Rocket...

Ash dropped the phone and ran downstairs as Pikachu followed him.

**Drew: **Ash where are you going?!

Ash ran outside as Drew stopped at the door.

**Drew: **Ash! You can't see in the dark!

**Delia: **What's he doing?

**Drew: **He's being stupid!

Drew ran after Ash, only he couldn't see Ash cause it was so dark.

**Drew: **Ash why don't we just call the cops? ASH?!

Suddenly, a car came up the hill and hit Drew causing him to go flying then falling back down.

**Ash: **Drew?!

**READ BELOW! **

**Now before you all start saying NO DREW! OR NO MISTY! Listen up! This is a comedy-romance-drama story(Even though I couldn't put drama). So think pleasent thoughts. This isn't going to turn into a horror story I promise. But it might become a suspence. And there will be tons of more laughs so DON'T STRESS! (TWITCH) REVIEW! Chapter 7 coming Soon!**


	7. The Twist and Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

Ash saw Drew on the ground unconsious and kneeled over him. The driver got out of his car, it was Brock.

**Brock: **Damn shouldn't you guys be wearing bright clothes?

**Ash: **Brock! Damnit! Take Drew to the hospital I'm going to go find Misty!

**Brock: **Alright.

Ash and Pikachu ran to the Cerulean City gym where the police were just taking off.

**Ash: **Daisy where's Team Rocket?

**Daisy: **How should I know? They knocked me out. I never felt this much pain in my head since New Year's Eve.

**Ash: **So you don't know where she is?

**Daisy: **NO!

Meanwhile, Misty woke up tied to a ballon basket. She saw Team Rocket on the ground eating noodles.

**Jessie: **I can't believe we this is all we get!

**James: **But yet it's better than nothing!

**Misty: **Hey untie me!

**Meowth: **Sorry twerp we can't do that. We've been paid good to keep you here.

**Misty**: Fine. Whoever paid you I'll double it!

**James**: More noodles?!

**Misty**: Noodles?! That's your pay?

**Meowth**: We were hungry so...

**Misty**: Well-HEY! Where's my Pokemon!?

**Meowth**: With the guy who paid us to do this.

**Misty**: Who paid you?

Jessie shoves noodles in Misty's mouth.

**Jessie**: Shut up.

Back at Cerulean, Ash and Pikachu began to ask people if they've seen a giant balloon.

**Person: **Yeah I saw one head that way into that forest.

**Ash: **Thanks! Come on Pikachu!

**Person: **WAIT! Don't you want your candy?!

Ash and Pikachu went into the dark forest. He heard Hoot-hoots and other Pokemon, but didn't see anything. After running into a few trees, he saw Misty in the distance.

**Ash: **Misty!

**Misty: **Ash?!

**Jessie: **Lets do it.

They stood infront of Misty as Ash stepped infront of them.

**Ash: **Pikachu thunder bolt!

Pikachu blasted Team Rocket into the sky.

**Jessie: **This is so not worth blasting off for!

**James: **It never is.

Ash went and untied Misty as she jumped into his arms.

**Ash: **I take it your not mad at me any more?

**Misty: **No. Of course not-

**Ash: **Crap! Drew!

Ash and Misty ran to the hospital and found Drew moaning in a bed.

**Ash: **Drew are you alright?

**Drew: **Ash? Is that you? Egh...

**Ash: **Drew!?

Suddenly the doctor and Brock walked in.

**Doctor: **He has a big bruise on his ass. He'll be fine.

Everyone fell down as Drew still whined.

**Brock: **So, you saved Misty from Team Rocket?

**Ash: **Yeah I did- WAIT! How do you know?

**Brock: **I planned it.

**Ash: **You hired Team Rocket?!

**Brock: **Yep.

**Misty: **Knocked out my sister and kidnapped me?!

**Brock: **Yep.

**Ash: **Took Drew's phone then hit him with a car.

**Brock: **Uh...no. No.

**Drew: **You hesitated you son of a bitch!

**Brock: **I only made this plan so I could you two closer.

**Misty: **Kind of a dumb way to do it.

**Brock: **Yea but-...I didn't take Drew's phone. I left a phone at your house but I never took his phone.

**Drew: **Oops...egh..it was in my pocket the whole time.

Drew clicked a button on the phone as a recording began to play...

**Recording**: Oh yea! YES! WHOO! YEAAAA! Lick faster Drew!

**Drew**: Damnit that's not it!

**Everyone**: ...

**Drew: **I uh...have a brother named Drew to. Yea...

**Everyone: **...

**Drew: **Here it is!

**Recording: **When we first started this all I thought about was getting laid. But, after talking with Misty, eating with her, and looking at her. I realized I loved her.

**Misty: **I love you to Ash!

Misty pulled Ash into a deep kiss as everyone awed.

**Brock: **Pssssss, Drew. Was that girl May?

**Drew: **Fucking shut up.

**Brock: **Just tell me what happend?

**Drew: **Ok, May was getting undressed after a Pokemon Contest and I accidently walked in. I was aroused she was confused so...

**Brock: **So you actually...at the age of fourteen!

**Drew: **No! All we did was top stuff.

**Brock: **Oh so your still a virgin?

**Drew: **Yeah now shut up.

**Brock: **Ok.

**Misty: **Hey Ash you want to come to my house?

**Ash: **Uh sure. Seeya guys.

**Brock: **Guess I'll head home...

**Drew: **And keep your mouth shut about this!

**Brock: **Don't worry!

Drew sighed as Brock left the hospital. Suddenly he heard Brock's voice...

**Brock: **My friend Drew almost scored at the age of fourteen! YEA!

**Drew: **Damnit!

**Hope you enjoyed! Chapter 8 coming soon! Review!**


	8. The Accident

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

Brock was sitting in his car outside the hospital when he saw Drew limping out.

**Brock: **Hey Drew! Come on!

**Drew: **No!

**Brock: **Ash might score hurry up!

Drew then limped Brock's car.

**Brock: **Man you act like your eighty years old!

Drew sat in the car and whined.

**Drew: **My ass hurts!

Brock then drove as quickly as he could.

**Drew: **Slow down!

**Brock: **No way!

At Misty's gym, Misty and Ash ran into her bedroom and locked the door. Misty pushed Ash on the bed and took his pants off revealing his blue boxers.

**Misty: **Ready?

**Ash: **For what?

Meanwhile, Brock and Drew pulled to Misty's gym.

**Brock: **Thank god.

Brock ran to the window as Drew limped to catch up.

**Drew: **Did you know you hit a dog on the way here?

Brock shushed him and threw him into a window. Brock jumped in aswell. They were in Daisy's room. They snuck out and went to Misty's door.

**Drew: **How are we going to see what's happening?

**Brock: **I have an idea.

Inside, Misty removed Ash's boxers revealing his hard as a rock penis. Misty began to rub his legs, then his knees, and then his thighs. Suddenly Ash saw Brock sneak in the room and hide in Misty's closet.

**Brock: **Here we go.

Brock stuck his phone out and began recording. The video was sent to Drew's phone as he watched it.

**Drew: **Damn.

**Brock: **...

Misty then began rubbing began rubbing higher as Ash began to shake. Then once she was getting ready to rub his-

**Ash: **Oh god!

**Misty: --**

**Brock: **He blew it.

**Drew: **What a loser.

Drew shuts his phone as Brock shuts his.

**Ash: **Uhhhhhhhhh...

**Misty: **That sucked.

**Ash: **I feel sick.

**Misty: **What do we do now?

**Ash: **...We can watch TV.

**Misty: **Ok.

As Misty went to turn the TV on and Ash began to put his shorts on, Ash saw Brock sneak out the window. Brock began to walk away until he ran into Drew.

**Brock: **Damn you scared me!

**Drew: **Sorry.

**Brock: **Well he was close.

**Drew: **Yeah, well we have to wait for him and Misty to watch TV. What do we do?

**Brock: **I'm going to go get this one thing to help them.

**Drew: **What's that?

Brock and Drew got in Brock's car and drove off.

**Brock: **You'll see.

**Drew: **K.

**Brock: **In the meantime...

Brock stuck his head out the window.

**Brock**: My fourteen year old friend Drew got to second base!! YEEEEEHHHHHAAA!

Drew then ruled the window up on him causing his head to get stuck.

**Brock**: ROLL IT DOWN! ROLL IT DOWN!

Drew rolled it down as Brock coffed up spit.

**Brock**: That wasn't nice.

**Drew**: Well what your doing isn't either! You bruised my ass, keep yelling out stuff about me and May so shut it!

**Brock**: You forgot the part where I smashed your face into the windshield.

**Drew**: Huh?

Suddenly Brock stopped the car as Drew flew and hit his head.

**Drew**: EGH! ah. I see, the Family Guy trick. I ran right into that one. Agh!

**Short Chapter but maybe next one will be longer? Hope you enjoyed! REVIEW!**


	9. The 2nd Accident

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

Drew sighed while looking at a picture of May on his phone while waiting for Brock. Brock then got back into the car and started it. He put a little piece of paper in his pocket and took Drew's phone.

**Drew: **HEY!

**Brock: **I have to call someon-...Awwwwwww. You have May as your wallpaper. Trying to remember the good times?

**Drew: **Shut up! Who are you going to call?

**Brock: **Shhhhh.

Brock dialed the number and someone answerd.

**Brock: **Hello? Hi. This is Ash Ketchum. I have a problem I need you to solve. Can you set me up for an appointment for today or tommorow? Tommorow? That's great. Thank you. Bye.

**Drew: **What are you doing?

**Brock: **Ash has a special class tommorow.

**Drew: **Great now give me back my phone.

**Brock: **Hold on.

**Drew: **Now who are you calling?

**Brock: **Is this May's number?

**Drew: **NOOO!

Brock shut Drew's mouth as he dialed May's number.

**Drew: **MMMMMMMMM!

May then answerd the phone.

**May: **Hey Drew! What's up?!

**Brock: **Are you horny?

**May: **...Drew? Uhhh...

**Brock: **Cause I am for you!

Brock hung up as he let go of Drew and threw him his phone.

**Drew: _Dick!_**

**Brock: **That was good!

Drew's phone rang again. He saw it was May calling.

**Drew: **Shit! Now what do I do?!

Brock grabbed his phone and answerd it.

**May: **Drew are-

**Brock: **I can feel you rubbing against my hard-

Drew punched Brock on the arm and managed to shut his phone.

**Drew: **Fucking stop!

Drew's phone began to ring again.

**Drew: **Stay back!

**Brock: **Ok.

Brock began to drive as Drew's phone kept ringing. It rung the whole ride finally it stopped when the arrived at Brock's house.

**Drew: **Why are we staying here tonight?

**Brock: **Cause Ash will be sleeping over at Misty's probably so we don't need to intrude.

**Drew: **Intrude?! We've been-

Suddenly Drew's phone rang again.

**Brock: **Your going to have to answer sometime.

**Drew: **Enough!

Meanwhile at the Cerulean City gym, Ash and Misty were laying in bed watching TV.

**Misty: **I can't believe Britney shaved her head.

**Ash: **I can't believe she's a woman.

**Misty: **Do you want to try again?

Misty hovered above Ash.

**Ash: **No. Uh, I'm a little tired.

Misty leaned forward and kissed Ash. Ash returned the kiss with as much passion and then rolled on top of her. Ash started press against her body some more and began to rub her chest. Misty couldn't help but moan in pleasure. They continued exploring each other's mouths but using their tongues as well. Suddenly Ash fell off the bed as Misty saw he fell asleep. She sighed as she rolled over and went to bed.

**Sorry I took so long everyone! Hope you enjoyed! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! Next chapter coming soon!**


	10. The Possy

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

Misty woke up the next morning and saw Ash still sleeping on the floor. She threw a pillow at his face.

**Misty: **Wake up!

Without effecting him, Misty then got dressed and stomped down stairs. The doorbell rang as she went to answer it. It was Brock and Drew.

**Brock: **Hey Misty is Ash here?

**Misty: **Yeah. The ass is upstairs.

**Brock: **Why are you pissed?

**Misty: **I'm not pissed!!!

**Brock: **I'm going to go get Ash.

Brock went upstairs as Drew stayed.

**Misty: _WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT??!_**

**Drew: **I'm going to go take a piss.

Brock went into Misty's room and saw Ash sleeping in the floor.

**Brock: **ASH!

Ash woke up and jumped seeing Brock at the doorway.

**Ash: **WHAT?!

**Brock: **Why's Misty pissed at you?

**Ash: **I don't know. Why?

**Brock: **Is she pissed that you blew it last night.

**Ash: **Either that or I fell asleep on her while we were kissing.

**Brock: **...

Brock, Drew, and Ash then left.

**Ash: **Who do I have an appointment with now?

**Brock: **Ms. Possy.

**Drew: **WHAT?!

**Brock: **Possy.

**Drew: **Oh.

Suddenly Drew's phone began to ring again. Drew sighed as Brock began to laugh.

**Ash: **What's going on?

**Drew: **Nothing.

**Brock: **Answer it or I will.

**Drew: **Just back off.

**Ash: **What did I miss?

**Brock: **Oh. Drew talked dirty to May on the phone now she's trying to call him back.

**Drew: **Your the one who...never mind.

Finally they arrived at a small apartment. Drew stayed inside as Ash and Brock headed inside the apartment. Once inside, they saw to men playing Halo on the Xbox.

**Brock: **Is Ms. Possy here?

One of the men paused the game and shooked Brock's and Ash's hands.

**Mr. Possy: **Hello. I'm Mr. Possy.

**Brock: **Hi we are supposed to meet your wife today. Is she around?

**Mr. Possy:** Oh. I'm not married yet.

**Brock: **What?

**Mr. Possy: **I was Ms. Possy. But after a sex change operation I'm Mr. Possy. And this is my soon to be fiance Greg.

Greg stood up and stook out his hand.

**Greg: **It's nice to meet you.

**Brock: **Have a nice time Ash.

Brock quickly left as Ash shook Greg's hand.

**Mr. Possy: **Now follow Greg and I to the exercise room.

Meanwhile, Drew's phone began to ring again. Finally he answerd it.

**Drew: **Hello?

**May: **I am horny for you.

**Drew: **...

**May: **I can still feel you rubbing against my breast.

Drew didn't know what to say until finally Brock came out of the apartment.

**Drew: **Uh, May uh......PSSSSSSSSS. Your breaking upPSSSSSSS.

Drew hung up and put his phone away as Brock got in the car.

**Drew: **What's going on? Why are you all sweaty?

**Brock: **Ash is going to be trained by a gay man and transexual on how to please a woman.

**Drew: **Oh shit!

Drew began to laugh as Brock did the Sign of the Cross on his chest.

**Drew: **I didn't know you were Catholic?

**Brock: **At this moment I am.

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED! I'll TRY TO UPDATE SOON! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	11. The Eye of The Tiger

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

After an hour or so Brock and Drew finally saw Ash come out and into the car.

**Brock: **So uh, Ash? How'd it go?

**Ash: **I'm ready.

They drove to the Cerulean Gym where Ash immdiatly jumped out of the car and ran inside.

**Drew: **Go get her tiger!

_Risin' up, back on the street  
Did my time, took my chances  
Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet  
Just a man and his will to survive_

Ash ran into Misty's room where he saw he playing a Wii.

**Ash: **Put that Wii up!

He pushed her on her and bed and kissed her, rather instently she began to tug away at his black shirt as he aided her in removing it. It was thrown away to the ground and soon forgotten as he too was removing her shirt and bra along with it. She gasped slightly at the sudden revelation of her attributes which rapidly changed to a groan of pleasure as he capture her lips once more bringing her breasts to rub against his bare chest.

_So many times, it happens too fast  
You change your passion for glory  
Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past  
You must fight just to keep them alive_

She let her hands wander over the skin relishing in the bunched muscles quivering under her feathery touch. And soon before she knew it, they were laid bare less against one another. She could feel the tips of his erection across her belly. She let out a faint moan; half swooning as she felt him spread her legs, searching and then-

_It's the eye of the tiger, it's the cream of the fight  
Risin' up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watchin' us all in the eye of the tiger_

**Misty: **OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

_Face to face, out in the heat  
Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry  
They stack the odds 'til we take to the street  
For we kill with the skill to survive_

**Ash: **OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!

Meanwhile outside Drew and Brock were hanging outside the window watching.

**Brock: **Those guys actually helped!

**Drew: **Yep. So now what?

**Brock**: Wait your only fourteen!

Brock was about to push Drew off until he stopped.

**Brock**: Just kidding. Common lets go to a strip club.

**Drew: **Really?

**Brock: **No.

As they left, back in Misty's bedroom, Ash and Misty were both laying in bed naked.

**Misty: **You lasted for eight minutes.

**Ash: **Yeah the sex trainers tought me how to do it. Oh and can I show you what else the showed me!

**Misty: **Sure.

Ash flipped Misty over as she felt his hard rock go into her ass.

**Misty: **???

Meanwhile as Brock went to pee by a tree Drew pulled out his cellphone and called May.

**May: **Hey hotstuff.

**Drew: **Hey sexy.

**Well that's all folks! Hope you enjoyed this story! Tell me what you thought about it! **


	12. The Author's Note

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Pokemon

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone I am back and I just wanted to thank you all for reading this story over the years! Out of all my stories this is the one that remains strong. I thank you all so much. I have made many sequels to this story that failed but now I made a new story that I hope that will be better. It will be called Ash's Time: Five Years Later. Since I wrote that story five years ago when I first got on Fanfiction. So please, if you want, read the continuing adventure :)

-Pokeshipper 247


	13. The Author's Second Note

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Pokemon

**Author's Note Part 2: Well I was going to make another story but fanfiction deleted it for some reason. They said it was because of the script format but then why don't they delete this story? I don't understand. Your thoughts? **


End file.
